


tiny light.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Chan ialah cahaya. Dan tugas Minho sebagai arwah ialah memastikan bahwa cahaya itu tetap menyala.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	tiny light.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** stray kids merupakan sebuah boyband yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertaiment. saya tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **trigger warning:** ghost-themed, suicide, cyber bullying, fandom discourse
> 
>  **a/n:** juga dipublikasikan untuk @/minchannation jadi kalau nemu di twt, itu punya saya juga. mungkin akan ditulis lanjutannya sekalian dicrosspost di wattpad.
> 
> #np tiny light (ost. toilet bound hanako-kun)

**“HEI, HEI, KAU TAHU?”**

“Apa? Kau bawa cerita hantu apa lagi kali ini?”

“Tahun kemarin, ada murid kelas satu yang bunuh diri di tengah hujan deras. Tidak ada yang tahu sebabnya. Pun tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Anak itu terjun dari atap sekolah saat hari gerimis. Sekalipun kejadian itu terjadi di pagi hari, mereka baru menyadarinya beberapa menit setelah anak itu terjun.”

“Dan...?”

“Dan? Tentu saja anak itu mati di tempat.” Sebuah jeda. “Dan arwahnya tidak bisa ke surga. Sekarang dia bergentayangan di sekolah ini. Tapi tenang saja! Dia biasanya hanya berdiri di koridor, atau duduk di ruang kelas, atau ada di ruang klub kesenian. Dia tidak akan membawamu ke alamnya, atau memintamu membuatnya ke surga. Dia hanya—mengejutkanmu.”

Suara tawa terdengar.

“Hah? Kupikir cerita hari ini akan berdarah seperti biasanya.”

“Kukira kau ingin ganti suasana. Kali ini, ceritanya tentang arwah yang ditolak oleh surga.” Terkikik geli. “Lagian apa kau enggak takut kuceritakan cerita seram terus?”

“Ayolah.” Suara tawa. “Itu cuma cerita hantu di sekolah. Tidak ada yang benar. Kan?”

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan gerimis dan Chan menghela napasnya.

Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Bukan karena terperangkap hujan (ada payung di lokernya, ia bisa pulang kapanpun ia mau), tetapi karena di rumah tidak pernah menyenangkan baginya. Tidak ada buaian alat musik, tidak ada apapun selain tumpukan buku-buku tua dan dinding-dinding putih dingin. Karena itulah, berada di antara alat musik, di ruangan klub musik sekolah selalu mampu menenangkan Chan. Sedari tadi yang dilakukannya ialah duduk tenang di depan meja, kakinya diangkat sebelah dan tangannya memetik gitar, memainkan nada-nada acak. Sesekali ia akan berhenti, mencorat-coret rangkaian kunci di kertasnya agar tak terlupa. Belum terpikir lirik yang cocok, pun belum terpikir tema apa yang pantas dibawakan. Chan mencipta hanya agar kelabu di kepalanya lenyap tanpa jejak. Tidak ada tujuan lain kecuali kesenangan pribadi.

Tiap kali kepalanya suntuk, musik selalu menjadi obat paling mujarab untuk membuatnya kembali pulih. Selalu. Chan senang membuat musik. Ada begitu banyak lagu-lagu yang telah ia ciptakan di sekolah dan terkadang, ia dan teman-temannya mengadakan pertunjukkan di hari minggu. Sekalipun semua itu terpaksa ia lakukan diam-diam karena orang tuanya tampak kurang setuju, sekalipun semua itu ia lakukan menentang perintah orang tuanya. Aneh. Kenapa untuk kesenangannya sendiri, ia harus dibatasi seperti itu?

Kenapa orang-orang dewasa selalu bertingkah kalau mereka selalu lebih tahu? Chan tak mengerti.

“Lagu baru lagi, Chan?”

Ia menghentikan pergerakan jarinya dan menatap sosok yang bertanya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tersenyum. Sosok itu berwujud seorang pemuda berwajah pucat dan berambut kelam. Seragam sekolah yang dinodai darah membaluti tubuhnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan benda lain di ruangan, sosok sang pemuda terlihat lebih transparan. Melayang-layang layaknya fatamorgana oasis di tengah gurun pasir.

Namanya Minho.

Dan Minho memang bukan manusia.

Ia hanya salah satu arwah penasaran yang masih tinggal di sekolah alih-alih kembali ke surga. Dan entah mengapa, ia selalu menempel pada Chan. Mungkin karena di sekolah ini, baru Chan yang dapat melihatnya. Minho tidak berbahaya, sama sekali, tak lebih dari arwah yang melayang-layang. Sesekali Minho akan terlihat di beberapa sudut sekolah, terkadang beberapa murid sekolah mengaku melihat Minho berdiri di lorong atau mengintip dari balik jendela kelas. Tetapi Minho tak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Sang hantu mengaku tak menemukan kepuasan dari menakuti manusia dan Chan percaya.

“Iya.” Chan berkata. Pandangannya melembut tatkala ia menatap Minho yang melayang di sisinya. Hantu pemuda itu bahkan tak duduk di atas kursi, katanya hantu tak perlu hal-hal seperti itu. “Tapi belum ada liriknya. Belum kepikiran. Baru sedikit juga.”

“Boleh kudengar?”

Chan tertawa kecil dan mulai memainkan melodi iseng yang baru ia ciptakan. Belum ia susun menjadi lagu utuh. Belum ia sempurnakan. Bahkan belum sempat ia beri lirik. Tetapi Minho tetap mendengarkan. Wajahnya tampak begitu gembira, begitu berseri sekalipun kulitnya putih pucat mengerikan. Chan menerka-nerka, mungkin sebelum meninggal, Minho sangat menyukai musik. Hantu itu bahkan mempunyai naluri seni yang tinggi, terbukti dengan sang hantu yang memberikannya saran dekorasi untuk ruang klub musik sehingga tak terlalu sesak dan menjadi jauh lebih cerah.

Terkadang Minho tak terasa seperti hantu bagi Chan. Presensinya terlalu bersahabat. _Terlalu menyenangkan._

“Oh iya, sebenernya aku penasaran.”

Setelah berkata demikian, Chan menatap Minho dengan seksama. Menatap sang hantu yang bertanya-tanya dalam diam. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal. Sejak kehadirannya, Minho sudah begitu banyak menolong Chan mendadani ruang klub musik dan menemaninya selama berkarya. Pun juga karena didorong rasa iba. Hantu sejatinya ialah roh orang mati yang tidak mampu ke surga karena terganjal sesuatu. Sebagai seorang teman, apakah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Minho?

“Arwah akan bergentayangan jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Minho, ada yang bisa kubantu untuk selesaiin urusanmu?”

Minho hanya tersenyum. Tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi tatap matanya tampak begitu mendung.

Chan menghentikan pertanyaannya. Hanya ada hening yang menyergap hingga Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang menembus hujan.

.

.

.

Sekalipun Minho dulunya satu sekolah dengan Chan, ia baru mengenalnya setelah sang pemuda menjadi hantu.

Tahun kemarin, ada seorang murid yang bunuh diri dengan jatuh dari lantai teratas gedung sekolah. Saat itu, Chan tengah diopname di rumah sakit, membuatnya tak tahu apapun mengenai kejadian itu kecuali dari yang disampaikan oleh televisi. Korban bernama Lee Minho, satu angkatan dengan Chan sekalipun mereka berbeda kelas. Guru-guru (berpura-pura) bercerita dengan wajah sendu, berkata bahwa mereka sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Minho. Sementara teman-teman sekelas (berpura-pura) menangis, berkata bahwa mereka sudah berusaha melarang Minho untuk tidak melompat. Tatkala Chan menceritakannya, senyuman di wajah Minho memudar, dan ia berkata dengan nada begitu pelan.

“Mereka bohong. Enggak ada siapapun pas aku terjun.”

Dan Chan lebih percaya perkataan Minho dibandingkan para pembohong di televisi.

Bahkan menurut sang hantu sendiri, tidak ada lagi yang berkunjung ke pemakamannya sekarang. Termasuk keluarganya. Tidak ada lagi yang menangisinya, tidak ada lagi yang mendoakannya. Setelah berita kematiannya lenyap begitu saja di televisi dan surat kabar, Lee Minho seakan tak pernah ada lagi di dunia. Terlupakan bersama tubuh-tubuh yang juga dikecup bumi dibuai sayang di dalam liang lahat.

Bahkan surga dan neraka pun tampaknya melupakan eksistensi rohnya di dunia.

Sementara Chan—Chan hanyalah murid biasa. Karena dulu keluarganya ialah keluarga paranormal yang bertugas untuk mengurusi hal-hal berbau supranatural, kemampuan untuk melihat hantu itu pun turun kepadanya. Hanya saja semenjak ayahnya memutuskan untuk hidup normal (“Ini zaman modern. Paranormal tidak akan laku lagi.” Beliau pernah berkata demikian), pekerjaan keluarga mereka terputus. Paranormal terakhir keluarga Bang, mendiang kakeknya, meninggal tanpa meninggalkan apapun kecuali sebuah buku tua mengenai ilmu keluarga.

Chan tak menguasainya, sama sekali. Pun tidak berminat sama sekali. Ia hanya tahu teori-teori dasar mengenai makhluk supranatural. Termasuk di dalamnya soal hantu yang merupakan arwah-arwah yang gagal pergi ke surga. Sekalipun ia bisa melihat hantu, ia memperlakukan mereka semua (kecuali Minho) sebagai roh yang hanya lewat sejenak tanpa berminat untuk singgah.

Orang-orang di sekolah mengenalnya karena kecintaannya pada musik. Ia sering tampil. Sampai ada fansclub sendiri untuk band kecilnya. Dibandingkan dunia apapun, Chan lebih suka bermusik. Hanya saja keluarganya menentang. Ayahnya berkata bahwa musik tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Yang membuat Chan membangkang dan meneruskan hobinya dalam diam. Hanya saja, tekanan orang tuanya terus berdatangan. Tekanan untuk menentukan masa depannya. Tergesa sekali, mungkin pengaruh omongan-omongan tetangga yang anak-anaknya berhasil masuk universitas elit. Mungkin juga pengaruh sistem pendidikan negeri yang terlalu berfokus pada akademik dan angka, tanpa peduli kebahagiaan murid-murid itu sendiri terletak di mana.

Ia tak suka hidupnya diatur sedemikian rupa. Ia tidak suka orang-orang dewasa itu mengaku tahu apa yang dapat membuat Chan bahagia. Bukankah pada akhirnya, kebahagiaannya hanya ia yang tahu lebih jelas?

Akan tetapi, hingga detik ini, Chan belum menemukan keberanian.

.

.

.

Hari ini masih gerimis dan Chan semakin bingung menatap lembar bimbingan konseling di tangannya. Sekolahnya mewajibkan murid-murid tingkat akhir untuk menuliskan ke mana mereka akan pergi. Ke universitas apa dan jurusan apa. Katanya demi pendataan, katanya juga itu agar konseling dan guru-guru mata pelajaran terkait lebih mudah untuk memberikan pelajaran dan pengarahan menuju impian murid-murid mereka masing-masing. Seakan tak tahu bahwa ada beberapa golongan yang mempunyai impian yang tak berkaitan dengan akademik, pun ada beberapa golongan yang tak dapat menentukan jalannya.

Chan tak tahu ia termasuk yang mana.

Seakan memahami kegundahan Chan, Minho berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada kata apapun yang terlontar. Seakan paham bahwa jika Chan hanya duduk tanpa memetik gitar, berarti pikiran pemuda itu tengah kalut. Karena tak enak karena suasana teramat hening, Chan akhirnya bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya penuh, mengenai kebimbangannya akan masa depannya sendiri. Mungkin, cerita pertama yang ia berikan kepada Minho. Dan Minho menatapnya begitu teduh, menyimak tiap perkataannya dengan penuh perhatian, tanpa menyela barang sepatah kata pun. Setelah Chan berhenti bercerita, barulah Minho berusaha menenangkannya tanpa memiliki maksud menggurui, mencoba mengusir gerimis yang juga turun di dalam kepalanya.

Apakah harus ia menentukan langkah sekarang? Apakah harus ia menunggu sejenak andai kelak ia berubah pikiran? Apakah apa yang diinginkan hatinya saat ini adalah hal yang benar?

Chan tidak tahu. Chan tak mengerti apapun.

“Aku—dukung apapun yang Chan mau.”

Minho kemudian berkata dengan nada lembut. Mendengarnya membuat Chan membulatkan mata. Minho menatapnya begitu teduh, begitu penuh kasih, begitu kelabu. Penuh dengan kabut yang tak mampu Chan mengerti.

“Bukannya yang penting apapun pilihanmu, kamu bakal bahagia?” Minho kembali berkata. Pandangan matanya begitu teduh, seteduh ekspresi wajahnya, “Maksudku, orang tua itu kadang enggak ngerti dan masih meraba, sama kayak kita. Pada akhirnya semua bergantung dengan kita. Kita mau apa? Apa yang bakal bikin kita bahagia? Emangnya jika pilihan kita benar, ada jaminan kalau kita akan bahagia?”

Benar itu apa? Definisi dan penerapannya bagaimana? Chan tidak tahu, tidak punya petunjuk akan itu.

Tapi—tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia mencoba untuk mengerti dan memilih jalannya sendiri? Memilih jalan apa yang kira-kira membuatnya senang? Ia tak tahu definisi benar dan salah itu bagaimana, tetapi bukankah Chan masih SMA? Bukankah nanti ia akan mengerti sendiri selagi berjalan? Dan sekalipun pilihannya salah, bukankah ia masih muda dan masih dapat mengubahnya?

“Aku bakal coba ngomong ke orang tuaku.”

Sekalipun Chan tidak yakin bahwa orang tuanya akan langsung setuju. Mungkin saja ia perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa ia bisa, bahwa ia mampu menentukan masa depannya sendiri, bahwa dengan mengikuti kata hatinya pun, Chan masih dapat membanggakan keluarganya. Perkataan Minho meyakinkan tekadnya, menguatkannya. Memberikannya keberanian seraya meyakinkannya bahwa Chan dapat melakukan apa saja.

“Chan, andai aku masih hidup, apa menurutmu—kita bisa berteman?”

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Minho bertanya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus sepasang mata Chan, dan sejenak, Chan merasa ditelanjangi dalam diam. Entah apa yang Minho cari di dalam sana, Chan tak mampu menerka. Akan tetapi, ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya. Sebuah jawaban yang sontak muncul di dalam bayangannya tatkala pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan.

“Aku akan membawamu makan di kafe favoritku.” Chan berkata. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman, “Dan mungkin kita bisa nginap dan nonton Netlix bareng. Aku yakin kita bakal jadi teman baik.”

Yang dapat Chan bayangkan dari Minho semasa hidup adalah seorang teman yang baik. Seorang teman yang selalu mengerti. Andaikan mereka berkenalan dulu kala, mereka pasti sudah bersahabat. Tidak ada yang menyesal memiliki teman seperti Minho, masa-masa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah kematian sang pemuda telah membuktikannya.

Chan tak menyadari bahwa senyum di wajah Minho menghilang, beserta cahaya di dalam matanya.

.

.

.

Minho mengenal Chan sebagai seorang anak lelaki yang begitu menyilaukan.

Waktu itu, di acara perpisahan SMP, ia melihat Chan tampil seorang diri, menyanyikan beberapa lagu tanpa henti ditemani oleh sebuah gitar. Tanpa peduli bahwa orang-orang tak semuanya mendengar, mayoritas sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri, atau obrolan sesama teman yang akan berpisah jauh kelak. Minho hanya salah satu dari sekian penonton yang duduk di bangkunya dan menonton dengan kagum. Kagum akan keindahan suara Chan dan musik yang pemuda tanggung itu mainkan. Kagum akan Chan yang tetap percaya diri dan terus menyanyi.

Jika berada di situasi demikian, Minho pun tak akan bisa tetap percaya diri seperti itu. Tidak akan mampu. Hanya orang-orang berjiwa besar yang dapat berlaku demikian dan salah satunya ialah Chan.

Chan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Pun hingga hari berakhir, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang saling memperkenalkan diri (Minho pun hanya tahu nama Bang Chan dari pembawa acara, sekalipun mereka satu sekolah, mereka tak pernah saling mengenal). Akan tetapi, Minho merasa terselamatkan. Oleh seorang pemuda yang bernyanyi di atas panggung, oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu membara. Hingga berhari-hari pun, ia tetap tak dapat melupakan Chan. Hingga tatkala menyadari bahwa mereka masuk SMA yang sama, kebahagiaan Minho tak dapat terbendung karenanya.

Api. Chan ialah personifikasi api. Api harapan yang menyala-nyala di tengah kegelapan, menunjukkan arah kepada jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat. Lagu-lagunya selalu membawakan harapan. Pun dari suaranya, Minho dapat merasakan renjana yang meluap-luap. Terlihat sekali bahwa bercumbu dengan musik membuat Chan bahagia.

Entah sejak kapan, Minho merasakan bahwa ia mulai terbakar. Di antara celah-celah retak membara, tumbuh sebuah cinta yang ganjil, yang terus tumbuh dan menjalar tanpa mampu ia kendalikan.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya pelarian Minho kala itu ialah _fandom_ dan internet. Ia jatuh cinta akan sebuah novel yang berjudul Jingga dan Fajar, berpikir bahwa ia mirip dengan Fajar dalam banyak hal (terutama dalam aspek kalau mereka hanya menyukai laki-laki) dan senang melihat dinamika Fajar dengan saudara kembarnya, Jingga. Seperti seorang saudara dan teman yang tak akan Minho dapatkan. Seseorang yang akan terus berada di sisi Minho tanpa peduli bahwa ia menyukai sesama jenis. Seseorang yang tak akan mengkhianatinya dan tak akan berpaling apapun yang terjadi. _Fandom_ menjadi pelarian utamanya, ia banyak berkenalan dengan sesama _fans_ dan semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Minho suka menggambar. Semenjak ia mengenal Jingga dan Fajar, objek gambarnya mulai bertambah. Ia sering menggambar tentang mereka. Sekalipun kemampuannya bisa dibilang tidak sebagus yang lain, ia tetap senang. Membayangkan skenario-skenario manis yang meliputi si kembar Jingga dan Fajar menenangkan hatinya. Ia tak butuh popularitas, ia hanya butuh sebuah pelarian dan media sosial _Twitter_ merupakan sarana yang tepat, awalnya ia pikir, mengingat banyak _fanartist_ yang juga berkarya di sana, mengingat mereka dapat berinteraksi sebagai sesama _fans_ dan membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka sukai.

Hingga suatu hari, notifikasi _Twitter_ nya begitu penuh.

Penuh dengan kecaman dan amarah.

Minho tidak tahu seluruh drama ini berasal dari mana. Yang ia tahu, orang-orang internet marah dan memintanya menghapus semua gambarnya. Mereka berkata, ini menjijikkan. Mereka berkata, Minho sakit otaknya karena menggambar hal-hal menjijikkan seperti romansa dua saudara dan percintaan anak di bawah umur mengingat pada novelnya, baik Jingga dan Fajar masih anak SMA. _Ini tidak bisa diterima! Ini tidak sesuai moral!_ , kata orang-orang di internet yang tidak tahu berpegang pada kitab suci mana. Terlupa bahwa tiap kepala memiliki keyakinan dan nilai-nilai kebenaran yang berbeda, sesuai dengan di mana mereka dibesarkan, sesuai dengan apa yang mereka baca.

Tapi pada akhirnya, bukankah orang-orang di internet yang paling benar? Pun paling pintar dalam memaksakan kehendak? Bukankah pada akhirnya, yang menang ialah suara mayoritas dan yang minoritas harus menutup mulut agar tak diinjak?

Sebenarnya moral itu apa?

Kalau orang-orang di internet itu ialah orang-orang yang bermoral, mengapa mereka begitu mudahnya menyakiti orang lain? Bukankah menyakiti orang lain itu, di manapun, merupakan tindakan tidak bermoral?

Beberapa penggemarnya melindunginya, berkata bahwa selama ini, Minho tidak pernah menggambar hal-hal yang bersifat dewasa, bahwa fiksi tidaklah mempengaruhi realita selama kau tahu batasan, bahwa seni itu interpretasinya bebas dan mereka hanya berpikiran kotor. Mereka yang membela juga diburu, dicaci maki, bahkan dipermalukan di depan publik. Salah satu karya Minho masuk ke _base_ dan begitu banyak hujatan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

_Mati saja._

_Orang yang melegalkan hal-hal tidak benar musnah saja._

Siapa yang orang-orang internet itu lindungi sampai membunuh begitu banyak orang lain?

Anak-anak di bawah umur? Para korban? Atau justru ego mereka yang selalu merasa paling benar sendiri?

Tidak apa menghancurkan mental dan hidup satu dua orang selama satu dua hal ditegakkan. Tidak peduli bahwa orang dapat belajar dari kesalahan. Bukankah seperti itu lagak orang-orang internet? Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa kesehatan mental orang lain itu penting, tetapi beramai-ramai mereka mencaci-maki orang lain. Lakukan satu hal yang dianggap menentang norma, dan kau akan dipanggang hidup-hidup bak para tertuduh penyihir di Salem. Saat orang-orang tak mengerti apapun, mereka akan beramai-ramai membakar orang yang mereka anggap tukang sihir, tanpa peduli apapun kecuali ego masing-masing.

Minho menjijikkan. Iya. Mereka benar, ia sangat menjijikkan. Menyukai hal-hal yang tak patut seperti sesama jenis. Mereka benar. Orang-orang di internet itu benar.

Minho menjijikkan.

Karena itulah, Minho harus enyah agar ia tak menyebarkan paham-paham menjijikkan.

Hari itu gerimis dan murid-murid sekolah sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Chan masih belum sembuh dari sakitnya. Ia pada akhirnya hanya mampu mengirimkan sekantong roti hangat kepada Chan (dengan menitip pada salah satu perawat di rumah sakit, mana bisa ia bertemu dengan Chan dalam keadaan kusut seperti ini?). Minho melangkah menuju lantai teratas gedung sekolah, melompati pembatas, berdiri di tepi seraya menatap ke bawah, ke tanah lapangan dengan begitu rindu.

Gerimis membasahi tubuhnya tatkala ia melompat.

Gerimis membasahi tubuhnya yang menghantam tanah. Berubah perlahan menjadi lebih deras seakan berusaha menghapus darah yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari tubuh Minho yang tergeletak.

.

.

.

Lee Minho sudah mati.

Lee Minho tewas dibunuh oleh orang-orang di internet, oleh anonim-anonim yang tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Lee Minho tewas dibunuh oleh mereka yang tak peduli. Lee Minho habis dikuliti oleh mereka yang menangis di pemakamannya, berkata bahwa betapa mereka menyayangi Minho. _Dusta_. Minho mencibir di dalam hati. Kalau mereka semua sungguhan menyayangi Minho, ia tak akan pernah melompat dari atap gedung. Televisi di mana-mana menyiarkan wajah-wajah berduka keluarganya dan teman-temannya, wajah-wajah penuh air mata buaya. Saat ia hidup, tidak ada yang menangisinya jadi—mengapa harus sekarang?

Kenapa mereka harus peduli setelah kehilangan?

Kenapa mereka harus menganggapnya ada saat ia telah tiada?

Minho tak tahu harus ke mana. Pun semesta tampaknya belum ingin Minho pergi ke surga. Hingga berita kematiannya berhenti disiarkan di televisi, Pada akhirnya, ia menghabiskan waktu di sekolah tanpa melakukan apapun karena hanya itulah satu-satunya tempat aman yang ia ketahui. Kamarnya sudah berubah menjadi gudang, sudah dirombak hingga tak mampu ia kenali. Ia hanya berdiri di koridor, atau masuk ke dalam kelas Chan, berharap pemuda itu akan segera membaik dan kembali ke sekolah. Sesekali beberapa anak melihatnya sebelum tidak lagi. Minho kurang mengerti sistemnya, mungkin ini yang mereka sebut dengan penampakan. Lucu. Ia mati agar ia tak meracuni orang lain dengan pemikiran-pemikiran sesatnya, dan bahkan setelah mati pun, ia tetap tertahan di dunia.

Suatu hari, tatkala ia memasuki kelas Chan, ia menyaksikan kedua mata Chan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tidak terkejut, pun tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dari gelagatnya. Untuk ukuran orang yang melihat hantu, Chan terlihat begitu tenang.

Seakan begitu terbiasa.

Atau memang telah terbiasa?

“Kamu kan—“

Chan dapat melihatnya. Chan dapat melihat Minho yang telah berubah menjadi arwah.

_Kenapa?_

“Kamu—bisa melihatku?”

“Ini emang kedengeran aneh, tapi aku bisa lihat hantu.” Setelahnya, pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, “Leluhurku dulunya paranormal. Jadi ya—beginilah.”

Minho sudah mati, akan tetapi, pernyataan itu tetap membuat dadanya menghangat. Aneh. Ia pikir, hantu tak akan pernah merasakan apapun lagi. Dan ironi. Kenapa baru setelah ia tiada, Chan menyadari keberadaannya? Kenapa tidak sedari dulu mereka berkenalan? Selagi Minho masih manusia dan mereka masih sama-sama murid SMA?

Dadanya sesak. _Kenapa baru sekarang?_

_Kenapa semuanya datang begitu terlambat?_

Akan tetapi, Minho sudah terlanjur mati. Sudah terlanjur menjadi arwah dan tidak bisa kembali. Karena itulah, ia memilih untuk berdamai dengan keadaan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Menggunakan kesempatan dan waktu yang tersisa (sekalipun terlambat ini) untuk, setidaknya, mengenal Chan lebih dekat.

“Namaku Minho. Salam kenal.”

Dan sejak itu, ia memutuskan untuk selalu berada di sisi Chan. Sadar jelas bahwa yang menahannya di bumi ialah cintanya yang teramat besar kepada Chan. Cinta yang dipendam terlalu lama dan tumbuh begitu liar, menancap begitu dalam tanpa bisa Minho singkirkan. Tidak mungkin ia dapat mencabut cintanya. Rasanya bagai membayangkan bertahan hidup tanpa cahaya. Pada akhirnya Minho memilih berdamai dan terus berada di sisi Chan. Tanpa ingin meninggalkan. Tanpa ingin kembali ke surga.

Hingga nanti.

Hingga hidup Chan berakhir dan ia memutuskan untuk sungguhan berpulang demi menemani Chan agar tak kesepian di surga sana. Itu, jika Minho tidak diseret ke neraka karena membuang nyawanya sendiri. Andai ia masuk neraka pun, ia akan tetap menghabiskan waktu memandangi Chan yang bahagia di surga sana. Selama Chan bahagia, ia tak akan keberatan akan hukuman apapun yang harus ia jalani.

Hingga nanti. Minho akan selalu berada di sisi.

(dan ia berpura-pura lupa kalau Chan tidak akan selamanya menjadi murid SMA.)

(dan satu hal yang gagal Minho sadari adalah—berbeda dengan manusia yang akan terus melangkah maju, hantu tak lebih dari salah satu kepingan masa lalu, tak lebih dari bayang-bayang yang mengiringi, hanya dapat diam, mengamati, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah.)

(ia tak tahu bahwa _hantu tak akan pernah punya masa depan_.) [***]


End file.
